


Split Personality

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Mkitty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Personality

## Split Personality

by Peach

[]()

* * *

Split Personality 

"Clark." 

"No, don't try to talk." 

"Get out." 

"No, you're going to be okay, alright." 

"Get out." 

"The hero comes to the rescue." 

I watched as the other Lex threw Clark across the room. I was truly frightened. I knew how that part of me felt about Clark. He'd made a point of telling me. As much as I wanted to distance myself from the idea that I could feel such anger toward Clark, I knew it was a part of me, a part I wanted gone. 

I climbed to my feet and moved toward my other half. He turned quickly and I stopped when I saw the gun in his hand. 

"I've got a surprise for you. I know what makes him weak. We're going to have a little fun. Go." He motioned toward Clark and I moved across the floor. 

Clark was dazed but he responded, as my double got closer. I noticed the green stone in the ring he was wearing. The nearer we got to Clark the brighter it flared. He cringed away from my twin as he leaned over a bit. 

"Let's get him chained. Then I'm going to watch while you live out one of those fantasies you jack off to." 

"You're insane! I won't do that." 

"Yes, you will. I may not want to kill you, but I have no problem with inflicting pain. So you can choose, either you fuck Clark and entertain me or I shoot you in the foot. Then I put a bullet between his eyes." 

Clark's hand curled around my ankle, he was so weak I barely registered the touch. "Lex." I looked down as his face, seeing the pain registering there. The veins in his hand were writhing and turning greenish black. I had to buy us some time, figure a way to get that ring away from him. 

I knelt down. "I'm sorry, Clark." 

I heard the other Lex laugh. "Now tell him how much you love him." 

I glared at him as Clark tried to reach for me again. I took his hand. Focusing on his eyes, I tried to convey my sorrow. My feelings for him had been complicated from the beginning. His secrets and lies hurt me, even after all that I had managed to learn about him. 

In a very short amount of time Clark was chained to the table with the chains that had held me so recently. I flinched as the knife landed at my feet. 

"Cut his clothes off." 

"Don't do this. He's my friend." 

"A friend who lies to you. Who knows that you would die to protect him? Who let Lionel fry your brain? He could have stopped that. You know he could. But instead he let it happen to protect his fucking secret." 

"No, it's not like that. I was afraid Lionel would find out. Afraid of what he would do to me. Please, Lex. I wanted to tell you." 

"Listen to him making excuses. He's a coward who never really was your friend. Do as I told you, strip him." 

I stepped toward Clark, hating what was about to happen. All the things Alexander said were true but that didn't mean I wanted to hurt Clark. We'd reached a bit of an understanding of late. I didn't ask and he didn't lie. 

I made quick work of his clothing, removing everything at my double's insistence. His body was even better than my dreams of it. I touched him tentatively; a shiver ran over his body. 

I jumped as a small tube hit my chest. "Lube it up and get on and ride, Lex." 

"You're a real bastard." 

"I know we are. Now do it." 

To my utter shame I realized that I was hard. I opened my pants and released my dick. I blushed as I heard Alexander chuckle. I bent to whisper in Clark's ear. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do to buy us time." 

"Just do it, Lex. I don't want him to hurt you." 

I picked up the lube from where it had fallen and squeezed some onto my hand. I first rubbed it against his opening and pushed a finger up inside him. He let out a soft moan. 

"Get on with it!" I looked around to find him pointing the gun at us with one hand while he stroked his cock with the other. 

"I need a condom." 

"What for? The boy's a virgin." 

"Well, I'm not." 

"You never get anything, don't worry you won't give him anything." 

Even though I knew he was right it seemed to add a new dimension to the rape. Seeing no alternative I coated myself and mounted Clark. I'd fucked men in the past but it had always been with their consent. I'd like to be able to say I hated what I was doing, but that just wasn't the case. 

Clark was fire hot inside, tight as any virgin would be. I was soon consumed in the act. Pounding into him as he squirmed under me. I forgot our audience. I bent to whisper to him, not even realizing what I was saying. I kissed the parts of him that were handy. 

As I neared my climax, Clark arched under me and screamed. His ass convulsed around me and I heard Alexander's voice. 

"Goddamn, he's coming. You didn't even touch his dick and he's coming. Guess our mutant has been hiding another secret." 

Clark's muscles gripping me threw me into my own climax and I grunted as I flooded his ass with come. I passed out from the intensity of my orgasm. I woke feeling Clark shivering under me. 

Alexander was gripping his head and forcing his dick into Clark's mouth. I took that moment to wrestle with him, and as we fought, we moved away from Clark. 

Later he would tell me that once we were far enough for him to allow his powers to work again he knew how to handle the situation. I was just glad that it was over. 

We were sitting in the library. I was sipping a brandy as he nursed a coke. 

"Thank you for finally telling me the truth, Clark. I promise I'll never tell another soul." 

"Did you really think about killing me?" 

"Clark, there are dark feelings in everyone. I've never consciously wanted to kill you. I do have a lot of anger over the things that have happened that I know you could have prevented. It also angers me that I have to reach a higher standard than you have for everyone else, including yourself. If you're asking if I plan to stockpile kryptonite - the answer is no." 

He gulped down the rest of his soda. "There's one more thing I need to tell you." 

"What's that, Clark?" 

He looked down at the floor. His voice was so low I thought I'd misunderstood. 

"I never came before. I think I must be gay." 

"What? Clark, coming during rape happens. That doesn't mean you wanted it or that you're gay. It's just a bodily reaction." 

He looked up at me and tears traced down his cheek. "I can't stop thinking about you being inside me. I liked it, Lex. I want it again." 

Before I could respond he had disappeared. Damn! I sat for a long time, thinking about how I was going to deal with this. 

The end 


End file.
